Trouble With Love Oneshots
by FaintScent
Summary: Random Oneshots Read it! Hate it? Love it? Tips?
1. 00 Dear Readers

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Dear readers

I'm working on my one shots.  
So I decided to put all one shots of Inuyasha in one place.  
As you know it not entirely finished but I'll continue if it gets good  
Just hope YOU like it….

**Currently Two Inuyasha One shots.**

1. What If Kagome Acted Differently?  
2. Shut Up and Kiss Me.

Please contact me on the e-mail on my profile.  
For any tips and regulations.

Ciao FaintScent


	2. What if Kagome acted Differently?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did would I be writing?

A/n: This is based on a drawing did but you know I think I should have fixed to this form for now… I'm just continuing from my drawing… :P

This starts after Miss Centipede had attacked her in the well… Basically based on the First episode.

**What if Kagome acted differently?**

She looked upon the light at the end of the mysterious tunnel. As creepy as it was, she was hoping that she that may not be lost anymore. Wherever the tunnel took her at least it was on her way out. She felt something touch her ankle but then it was gone. She ignored it. Not aware where she was going; Kagome was bewildered to the sudden events that had happened to her. She took a moment to pause and think.

"Where am I going?" Kagome asked herself. "Why am I here?"

Just as Kagome stepped of the well, her dark blue eyes looked surprised by current events that just happened to her. She looked at her current surroundings…

Her eyes widen with excitement looking around the whole place. 'Big trees, wildlife, beautiful flowers and green grass… It looks like a jungle paradise!' Kagome thought. This place was alive, extravagant, and adventurous to Kagome's curious eye. It was so different compared to Tokyo.

"Umm, Buyo I think were not in Tokyo anymore." Kagome thought while giggling that she quoted the movie: Wizard of Oz. Sadly Buyo wasn't here to join her with the inside little joke.

Kagome sighed wishing where her chubby cat was.

"Everything looks so different," Kagome, questioned her surroundings." Do I belong here?"

"Where am I?" she asked herself again looking toward the sky hoping that Kami will giver her answer or a small sign.

She looked around her surroundings as beautiful as the luscious forest was, she was alone, and scared afraid of what the unknown would do next.

"Buyo?!… SOUTA!" Kagome yelled as a resort "Grandpa… Mother?"

Finally she walked and looked around her surroundings again and finally came across to something familiar…

"Look! It's the sacred tree!" as Kagome thought while she looked around. "The shrine must be somewhere near by. It can't be that far!"

"But what's this?" Kagome whispered. She noticed something different from the tree. The appearance of the tree looked younger and more alive. **And a boy pinned on to it… **

"A boy?!? Wha-?" Kagome said, as she blushed. "He kind of looks cute, he looks so peaceful…"

As Kagome gasped at what she saw. Looking at the boy's features she looked at his sliver hair, and he looked no older than 15, his odd red clothing similar to her traditional miko clothing that she wore at home, the shrine. He looked strong, his expression was restless but at ease, a longing for something, a feeling of guilt. But one feature that she could never forget was his **cute dog-ears**.

"Wait a minute…dog…ears?" Kagome was puzzled. "What is he, a dog demon?"

"He is just like in the stories that I heard when I was little. In the time of the feudal era, when there were demons, mikos, Buddhists, demon slayers, Gods and all sorts of interesting traditional stories. But or one thing that is certain this boy this was **no ordinary boy** at all but then looking at his ears again it was…" Kagome though long and hard until she got distracted…

"**So cute**!" Kagome thought as she was admiring his cute adorable ears.

Kagome began to touch them…

TugTug

"It's so soft" She thought while admiring his best feature.

It seemed that the boy was asleep. Kagome began to think it would be so annoying for someone to tug your ears while your sleeping. She thought if she were in the same situation she would start waking up and yelling at the person for doing that. Kagome also thought that he would have easily woken up. So why was the boy not awake by now?

"Hey! Are you awake?" Kagome yelled.

But there was no answer…

"HELLOO!" She yelled again and poked him.

Kagome yelled at him for a few more time but finally gave up…

Kagome had a horrible thought…

"What if the boy's dead!" Kagome thought bluntly.

Then finally noticed that this boy had an arrow on his chest!

"Why didn't it see that?" Kagome questioned. "I guess it was I was too distracted with his ears…"

Which was fairly odd since she was standing there for a long period of time. Kagome looked up closer to check if he was breathing.

As she looked up closer she heard light snoring…

"Not what I had in mind." said Kagome and sighed.

"At least he's alive." Kagome thought again with a sigh of relief.

"Awe. But he's so cute. Maybe he needs to wake up? But how? How shall I wake him up?" She thought.

Kagome though of a very funny idea…

Kagome smiled and went closer to the boy…

"I think he deserves a…" Kagome thought as she leaned in more to the boy.

She was getting closer and closer. She closed her eyes and gave him a…

"KISS!" Kagome screamed in her head as she place a small kiss upon his lips.

"Mmmm…" Kagome thought lustfully, "His lips are soft, so irresistible."

She felt no shame; she would have obviously known that nothing would really happen. Or so she thought…

"Awe, he looks so cute." Kagome stopped. "And this wrong… Kissing a stranger…too bad he will never know that I kissed him."

And Suddenly the guilt came…

But it was too desirable; the temptation was too sweet, her desire to kiss a stranger, a boy that she never knew.

Kagome blushed again as she leaned again to kiss the sleeping boy again.

THUMP THUMP

The boy suddenly opened his eyes he felt something warm on his lips.

"It's a her? No, this can't be right." The boy thought. "I smell her scent! Is it the one who betrayed me?! "

"Mmmm" Kagome moaned as she kissed him gently.

The boy heard her moan and smirked and pulled her in to deepen the kiss.

"It's seems she hasn't noticed yet…" Thought the boy.

"Mmmm… His kisses are good I can just imagine him holding my hair now cupping my cheek… But wait he kisses so well in his sleep? Why do I feel his tongue? No, that can't be right… That must mean…" Kagome quickly pulled away from the kiss.

"Uh…" Was all that Kagome could say, her dark blue eyes widen, and blushed red as a tomato.

His gorgeous golden-amber eyes met her shocked dark blue ones.

The boy stood blankly at a daze and looked at her.

"It's her!" The boy thought. Or so did he?

"AAAaaaaHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome yelled to the top of her lungs.

Fustrated Inuyasha quickly covered his ears, for the sound of the screaming girl was hurting his sensitive doggy ears. He finally managed to ask, "Can you stop yelling. wrench?"

"Why are you awake?" Finally Kagome said after her panic attack ignoring the fact that the boy indeed called her 'wrench'.

The boy just smirked and said, "Miss me that much Kikyo?"

"Kikyo…?" Kagome thought slightly tilting her head and finally said, "Ki-kyo? Who the hell is she?"

The boy sniff the air again as if he were a dog and said, "Wait… I thought…. You're not…her. Then…WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Kagome was shocked for a few minutes. She had no clue what to say. She really didn't know the boy would really wake up. She felt so embarrassed and awful for kissing a stranger without completely knowing him. This was unlike Kagome; she would usually be reserved quiet and shy. She thought it would be just as a joke…. To get her feelings out, she was in high school after all to make daring bold mistakes and experience new things.

"Isn't this what teens do all the time?" Kagome thought "Try new things, make mistakes discover who they are?"

"Funny, how the plot thickens, he actually woke up just like the fairy tale stories" Kagome thought again.

As a child Kagome thought this was so much like one of those fairy tales. It was pretty shocking. But noticing that this boy was very much awake staring oddly at her, she just blushed, smiled and finally said, "Kagome… Ka- Go-Me Got it?"

"Yeah… yeah… I got it… Ka- Go- Me." The boy smirked and said "Your more cuter than Kikyo."

Kagome blush as the boy had just complemented her. "But who was this Kikyo?" Kagome asked herself. She felt flattered yet still a bit angry that she is being compared like a test subject.

"Kikyo. Kikyo. Whoever she is she isn't me. I mean I feel flattered and all that you said I'm cuter but who is she? Does she look like me?" said as Kagome trailed off again in her thoughts.

"This girl who I used to know. But it doesn't matter now…" The boy said smiling.

A silent odd pause.

"So you feel flattered huh." Said the boy with his unforgettable smirk. "You look cute when you're angry."

Kagome blushed at this but she realized that she didn't know the boys name. "What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha." The boy mumbled quickly.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear." Kagome said.

"Inu-Ya-Sha. Got it?" The boy said, saying it more annoyingly.

"Hmmpptt…. Yea I got it. Inu-ya-sha" said Kagome and smiling at the same time.

There was a bit of chuckling but then a silent pause after.

"Why were you pinned to the tree?" Kagome finally asked breaking up the silence.

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha replied angrily.

Kagome's face sadden she didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

Inuyasha looked at her face he didn't mean it in a bad way, and he didn't want her to cry.

"A miko did this to me and she betrayed me. I was stuck here until now. I don't even know how long I've been here. Seems that I've been asleep this whole time until you woke me up." Choked out from Inuyashas' mouth.

"So you don't know how long you've been here? That must be sad and by the way it looks there are a lot of vines around you. So maybe you have been here for a very long time." Kagome said.

"I guess it has." Inuyasha frowned. Wanting to know how long it has been.

"But anyway how would I really know. I mean maybe these vines could grow very quickly and yeah…" said Kagome starting to think on the bright side for him.

Kagome was thinking how she got here in this messed up situation in the first place…

"The well!" She yelled in her head to a conclusion.

"Inuyasha. What year is this?" Kagome asked importantly.

"Umm last time I checked it was the feudal era."

"Feudal… era?" Kagome said.

"Yeah didn't you hear me?" Inuyasha remarked back.

Inuyasha finally noticed how short her kimono was. "How interesting, nice legs…how odd her clothing is. White top with a green sash and that little frilly thing that's barely covering her…" Not that Inuyasha mind.

"She probably isn't from around here." Inuyasha thought.

The sun started to set as it soon became dark.

"So your not from around here are you?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"No, I guess not." Kagome said knowing that she is from the future.

"I could help you but as you can see I'm stuck to this tree." Inuyasha said while pointing at the arrow.

"Let's see if I can take it out." Kagome stated.

Kagome tried to pull the arrow out then a pink glow when though the arrow. Now the arrow just vanished into thin air. Astonished of what just happened Kagome wondered how could this happen.

Inuyasha wondered exactly the same thing.

"How could she do that? Unless… She's a miko… Just like Kikyo." said Inuyasha as he frowned.

"Kagome are you a miko?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't really know. I mean my family owns a shrine but I didn't know I had powers. But maybe I don't have powers, maybe it's just a lot of weird things happen to me…" Kagome said as she laughed at her own joke.

"Well I guess we'll never know… " Said, Inuyasha plainly.

There was a silence… as they continued walking to a place where they can sit and talk. Close to the end of the forest, with a grand view of the lake and the moon. They found a perfect place to start a fire. Inuyasha quickly found pieces of wood and Kagome found stones.

As Inuyasha started the fire Kagome noticed that he had claws.

"Inuyasha… What are you?" Kagome shyly asked.

"I am a dog demon." Inuyasha proudly stated.

"A …dog…demon..?" Kagome said, while wondering if she should be scared or happy that she is at least with someone to talk to.

"Yes, do you know what that is?" Inuyasha looked annoyed.

"I didn't know they were real…" Kagome said shyly.

"What do you mean?"

"Back where I lived, in my time this sort of stuff was told in fairy tales of demons, mikos, lord and ladies, Buddhist priests…"

"Believe me, I'm real… and so are those other things you mentioned…"

"Really?" Kagome said looking kind of scared.

"Yes." Inuyasha said.

As the fire was set up properly, it became pitch black without the fire, and all they could see was the moon and the stars.

They paused not knowing what else to say.

"So, why did you kiss me?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"Uh…." It was all Kagome could say, her heart was beating faster and faster. She quickly tried to remember why she kissed him.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked again.

Kagome took a deep breath and said, " Okay, it was totally wrong of me not to apologize after that, but I kind of did it because I've always been shy, I wanted to try something different something that was unlikely of me."

"And?" Inuyasha seemed fascinated with her response.

"And you were there, and I just seize the moment. I mean it seemed you were asleep didn't really think you would actually wake up but if you did I would follow the consequences. So… I'm sorry if it offended you." Kagome blushed.

"It didn't really offend me it just surprised me. Seeing a cute girl that looks similar to a girl I used to know come up and kiss me. Come to think about it now it kind of made me happy that I was awake again, it don't know how long I've been asleep…" Inuyasha said.

Kagome was blushing more than ever.

"Now lets get you home." Said, Inuyasha "Where is it?"

"Ummm… That's the thing…" Kagome said nervously. "I really don't know where it is…"

"Ok…What's your village called?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh…. Tokyo?" said Kagome trying to change city to village.

Inuyasha frowned "To-kyo? Feh. That's too bad I really don't know that place. Maybe will search tomorrow morning you can for now try to make you best to sleep out side.""Oh, Okay" Kagome said while trying to search for leaves or something rather than sleeping in the cold ground.

Kagome frowned and thought, "Okay I guess people in this time don't know how to get back. Is it me or is it always my fault? Why did this happen to me? How can I do this? I want to go home. Mom, Grandpa, Buyo and Souta…"

"The moon is bright tonight…" Inuyasha stated clearing out her thoughts.

"Yeah it's really pretty; you can't see the stars that well from where I'm from. It feels good to see it." Kagome smiled.

"That's too bad, good thing you saw it tonight." Inuyasha stated.

"Yeah, I'm glad." Kagome said. Thinking about how beautiful the sky was during this time, place, this era.

"So…" Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts." Did you like kissing me?"

Kagome blushed "I…" She didn't know how to reply to that.

Looking at each other eyes with unsure feelings. It was like there were in a trance, just like when they first met after his eyes opened. Both come closer and closer, closer until…

Just then villagers came attacking saying… interrupting that moment.

"Inuyasha has revived!" One of them yelled, pointing arrows and fire.

"Is this girl a demon?" Another questioned.

"Get them!" The leader insisted as he gathers them towards the two.

**And the Journey Beings**

FaintScent


	3. Shut Up And Kiss Me IC

A/n: I don't own Okay! BOO! _Leave_ **me** alone.

These stories are just one shots so I may or may not plan to continue it.

The pairing: **Sesshoumaru and Kagura.**

Summary: Kagura wonder if she and her boyfriend, Sesshoumaru had anything at all. Do they even have feelings for each other? Seems if you just ask you might just get your answer.

* * *

Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Well…Hi? Name's Kagura, Kagura Kaze.** I'm 21 years old and I currently live with **my boyfriend Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai.** Sesshoumaru is 24 years old. He works at his father's old business as a **toy maker**. **Weird** isn't it? Me Kagura one of the best writers of the Shikon Star and Sesshoumaru owner of the number one toy company in Japan, called Western Toys. We've been together for 3 and a-half months.** I don't know how quickly things went by… **

**It seems so funny how we met we met... Sorta…you can say…Just over a stupid book….**

I was walking along to the small bookstore because I wanted to buy this really good book called **'The Tale of The Wind Maiden and The Lord of the Western Lands.'**

Success! I found the book in the store it seems that it's very popular since it's the last one on the shelf.

As I reach my hand to grab the book, another hand grabbed the book with my hand.

"Hey! Could you see that's my book?" I yelled at guy.

"Certainly this can not be your book .It does not have your name on it. Does it?" His eyes stared at me.

A chill went up my spine. Damm he's handsome. Stupid. I'm supposed to be arguing him not going **ga ga for him.** Damm why me! No. **Why him?**

O Gosh! Why do I feel hot? Am I… **Blushing? **Shit! He's holding my hand.

I'm so screwed.

"Could you let go of my hand?" I ask, as my face got red like a **tomato.**

He didn't let go of my hand.

"Kagura?" He said.

Shocked really how did he know my name…

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I remember you Kagura a long time ago." He said, "Do you not remember me? Sesshoumaru the boy who you used to play with?"

"Sesshoumaru?" I say. No wonder his face was **so familiar.** "Oh My! Is that you? Gosh it's been years!"

"Yes it has." Sesshoumaru said.

"You've changed a lot since the last time I met you. " I ask. Yes, still emotionless as ever and way hot.

"So did you." he said **smirking again.**

"Maybe we can ketchup sometime, for old times sake." I say **smiling.**

"Sure. What's your number?" he asks.

And the rest goes on. Ever since I met him my life feels great. I think…I love him… 

As I drift off to **sleep.**

**(Dream)**

_I'm standing…_

_**Where am I?**_

_**Who are you?**_

_I see him he's there._

_**It's him.**_

_Does he want something from me?_

_He's calling me._

_**Why?**_

_I walk to him._

_I reach up to him._

_I look at his gorgeous eyes…_

_But all I see is lust…_

_**I frown…**_

I shake…

_**I look in fear…**_

_Is that all he wants?_

**Lust?**

_Is that all **I am?**_

_I am just like one of his toys?_

_Just playing **with me?**_

_Not wanting to be with me?_

_He says **"Don't end it like this…"**_

_I weep._

As he wipes a tear off my cheek… **I…**

"BbbbEeeeEeeeePpppp" Goes my boyfriend's annoying alarm clock goes on.

What was that about? But anyway now I have to wonder **why**? **Why am I with him**? Yes, he is very handsome but it has to be _more _than that is it **love **or just **lust?** I guess today I'll just have to find out.

"Can't you see I'm already awake?" I mutter at the clock and see it's six o'clock.

After I stretch and yawn I turn too look if he's there and frowned.

"Damm, How the heck does he always wake up so early?" I question my self.

I look upon to only see a note…

"Hmm" I say and start to read.

_**Dear Kagura,**_

_**Today I will be in an important business meeting and I will be gone for they day.**_

_**I shall see you this evening.**_

_**We will be going out for dinner.**_

_**Wear something fancy.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Sesshoumaru.**_

"Damm I guess I really can't talk to him right now maybe we'll talk at dinner. Now I wonder where were going and what is he planning? " I ponder in thought.

I look around the room. I don't have any article due until the next few weeks. Maybe I should go shopping for dinner tonight…

I end up wearing a red to with black beaded work on it and a pair of dark blue jeans that matched my curves perfectly.

I go out and went my car: midnight blue Civic Honda.

Yeah I know but that what I can afford my self, unlike my boyfriend he has a nice silver Mercedes Benz.

We share an apartment because my apartment floor was on fire. Which was the top floor. **SOME** guy named **Hojo,** (_Who works at the building I think_) tripped on a main electrical wire dropped his candle on the floor that caused the fire. He could tell anyone about it because her got knocked unconscious when he tripped on the wire.

**Very stupid huh.**

Well anyway I started to drive to the mall and called my friend Yura if she can come with me

**Ring **

"Hello?" Yura asked

"Yura hey I was wondering if you can come to the mall with me? I asked

"Sure! What for?" Said Yura

"Sesshoumaru said we're going out somewhere out tonight really fancy. I need another opinion though. Can you help?"

"Sure! Besides I need to go shopping anyways."

"Great! I'll pick you up in a few minutes." I say

When we both go to the mall we wanted to eat something first…

"Can we go eat something I didn't get to eat I was doing morning shift at the solon." said Yura.

"Sure. I was getting hungry anyway besides it's 12:00 right." I say

"Yeah, let go eat some sushi!"

"Okay…"

"How may I help you?" Said the cashier.

"I'll have these two trays please." I say

"That will be $22.50." Says the cashier.

I hand out a 20 and 5 bill.

"Here is your change." said that cashier.

I walk to the table where Yura was sitting at and brought our food to the table. Yura grabbed her tray and started eating like there's no tomorrow.

"YUM I** LOVE **THIS FOOD!" Yura yelled.

Everyone started at the strange girl.

"Yura keep down everyone is staring at you." I say.

"Well excuse me for expressing my feelings."

"Well then I think your expressing your feelings too much." I snapped. Oh my I shouldn't have said that Yura just broke up with her boyfriend Hiten he said that she was too emotional and she needed to give him some space.

"Oh I'm sorry Yura I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay It wasn't your fault he broke up with me." Yura frowned.

"Okay then let me make it up to you, well since I'm not as hungry as I though I would be you can have the rest of the tray, and we will do some major shopping to forget about him!" I say smiling.

"YAY! **SUSHI!** Thanks Kagura."

"No problem."

After Yura was done with eating sushi, we went to buy some clothes and then my dress…

We went to these stores with nice jeans and cute tops.

"This store is so fabulous!" Yura screamed.

"Yeah I know they have so many cute tops!" I say.

We bough a couple of tops and jeans and then we went to the dress shop.

"Kagura how about we do this you go to the dressing room and I'll choose the dresses. Okay?" Yura commanded.

"Okay" Just going along with it.

I waited for Yura and she came back with a bunch of dresses.

I went to the change room with the bunch of dresses and tried then on…

First one was a pale blue dress strap on the left shoulder; it had a light green trimming and designs but it looked like it was not for me.

"It doesn't look like what you would wear right?" said Yura.

"Yup." I say

I went back to the change room and wore a light purple strapless dress with a cut on the side.

"Too revealing." I say

After a few more dresses Kagura found the perfect one for tonight…

* * *

To be continued? Yes of course! Its cus want you to guess what happens LOL

Anything? Wait till next continuation….

Laytaz

Amz

P.s. I shall finish the previous one-shot SOON!

BYE!


End file.
